1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a connector assembly, and more particularly, to a connector assembly mounted to a panel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Auxiliary fastening devices, such as screws, are normally used to mount an electrical connector to a panel, but these make the assembly or disassembly process troublesome.
An electrical connector which has a fastening attachment is desired to meet the requirements of mass production. Such an electrical connector is shown in FIG. 7. The electrical connector 50 comprises an elongated insulative housing 501 and a fastening portion 502 projecting rearwardly from the insulative housing 501. A pair of fixing wings 503 respectively depends from opposite top and bottom edges of the fastening portion 502. A retaining portion 504 outwardly extends from a distal end of each fixing wing 503, forming a pair of spaces 505 within the acute angles defined by the fixing wings 503 and the retaining portions 504. A projection 507 extends outwardly from an inward edge of each slit 506. In assembly, an upper edge 512 and a lower edge 513 of a slot 511 in a conductive panel 51 are respectively secured in the angle spaces 504 between the fixing wings 503 and the retaining portions 504. However, the fixing wings 503 and the projections 507 are complex in structure and difficult to be manufactured, so the design of the electrical connector is not appropriate for inexpensive mass production. Furthermore, the electrical connector can not be conveniently assembled or dissembled, and the projections 507 are easily abraded over time, so that a reliable attachment between the electrical connector and the panel can not be attained. Additionally, the projections 507 are vulnerable to being damaged by strong insertion forces.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,210,217 discloses an electrical connector system (shown in FIG. 8) which comprises an insulative housing, a shell 102 enclosing the insulative housing, and a conductive panel 15 defining a mating slot 151 therein. After the rear end of both the insulative housing and the shell 102 pass through the mating slot 151, a plurality of flanges 105 integral with and locating in the front of the shell 102 engage with inner edges 154, 155 of the front side of the panel 15. At the same time, a spring finger 107 formed in the rear end of the shell 102 abuts against the rear side of the panel 15, thereby mounting the shell 102 onto the panel 15. Structures fitting in with the panel 15 are integrally formed with the shell 102, so they are excrescent when the connector system isn't used to connect a panel.
Hence, an improved connector assembly is desired to overcome the above problems and meet the increasing demand.